Jealous
by Megumi.asayo18
Summary: Sanji semakin jauh dari Nami,karena Nami sibuk dengan misinya yaitu merubah Zoro, ada hubungan apa Tashigi dan Zoro, ribet banget sih ni cerita he, baca aja ya, RnR


Fic ketiga Megu, Hurrey, ngga nyangka bisa jadi juga nie Fic, walopun gaje sangat hihi, RnR

**Summary :** Kini Sanji semakin jauh dengan Nami, Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat Zoro menjadi bersikap cuek pada Nami, Sanji bingung, Nami semakin tidak perhatian padanya, bagaimanakah kelanjutannya sodara sodara, kita saksikan saja ceritanya **Author di tendang karena bertele2**

**Disclaimer :** One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda, paham? Kalo One Piece buatan Megu, pikir aja gimana ancurnya one piece **LOL**

**Jealous**

Sanji merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. "Sepertinya Brook benar", ucap Sanji lirih. "Benar tentang apa ka Sanji", Ucap Vivi, adik sanji tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kasur. "Hei sedang apa kau di sini Vivi", Sanji berdiri dan menjitak adiknya dengan sayang. "He, Vivi sedang main petak umpet sama chopper, jadi Vivi sembunyi saja di bawah kasur kaka", Kata Vivi polos. "Memangnya choppernya dimana?" Tanya Sanji penasaran. "Chopper ada di lapangan, pasti dia tak berhasil mencariku", ucap Vivi . Sanji yang ingin duduk di kursi kayunya terjungkal, Adik yang aneh pikirnya, Jarak dari lapangan hingga ke rumahnya kan sangat jauh, bagaimana bisa chopper, teman mainnya, menjaga di lapangan sedangkan dia bersembunyi disini, pikir Sanji. "Kau sangat lucu Vivi", Kata Sanji sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Kring…Kring…Kring

Handphone Sanji berdering, "Nami" ucapnya saat melihat layar handphonenya. "Hai Nami, ada apa?" Kata Sanji sesaat setelah dia menekan tombol accept di handphonenya. "Apa, pertandingan basket di sekolah?" kata Sanji. "Hn..baiklah, nanti ku jemput" kata Sanji sesaat sebelum dia mematikan handphone itu. Tumben Nami mengajakku nonton basket batin Sanji. Sanji bergegas mengganti bajunya. "Waow, ka Sanji keren banget", puji Vivi. "terima kasih adikku sayang", kata Sanji sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian adiknya itu. "Pujianku tidak gratis lo ka, sehabis pulang buatin Vivi nasi goreng ya ka", Vivi berteriak saat Sanji mengeluarkan motornya. "Maunya !" Teriak Sanji tak kalah nyaring sambil melemparkan sendal yang ada di dekatnya. Vivi hanya terkekeh melihat kaka semata wayangnya itu. Kakakku terlihat tidak bahagia akhir-akhir ini batin Vivi.

XXX

"Zoro !" Teriak Luffy. Luffy mengoper bola yang ada di tangannya kepada Zoro. Daann…..

"Yeeeyyy" semua penonton berteriak gembira, lagi-lagi tembakan three point Zoro masuk. "Good job brother", Ucap Luffy pada Zoro, Zoro membalas senyum Luffy.

"Kenapa dia bersikap biasa saja pada cowok, sedangkan sangat dingin dan cuek pada cewek", sungut Nami. "siapa?" Tanya Sanji. "Hn..bukan siapa-siapa kok", Kata Nami gugup. Meskipun Nami tak member i tau, namun Sanji tau siapa yang dimaksud Nami tersebut. Sanji semakin yakin akan perasaannya, dia cemburu, cemburu pada Zoro.

"Hn…Nami.." Ucap Sanji nyaris berbisik, "Apa" Tanya Nami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. "Kau menyukai Zoro ya?" Tanya Sanji nyaris tak terdengar. "Apa, yang keras kenapa sih !" Ucap Nami sebal. "Hn..ngga jadi deh.." Ucap Sanji sedih. Ternyata Nami sudah berubah ucap Sanji dalam hati.

"Umh..ternyata itu yang membuat kaka sedih" Ucap Vivi bersama temannya, chopper, mengintip dari balik pohon. "Chopper, apakah kita sepikiran?" Tanya Vivi sambil tersenyum misterius. "Kenapa kamu mau melakukannya" Tanya Chopper seakan tau apa yang di pikiran Vivi. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kaka menjadi kaka yang dulu, kaka yang jahil dan selalu ceria, aku sedih melihat kaka seperti ini, kita harus berhasil Chopper", Kata Vivi sambil menatap punggung kakaknya dari kejauhan.

XXX

Nami sudah berada di rumahnya sekarang. Dia duduk di depan Jendela dan memandang keluar. Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat Zoro menjadi Zoro yang dulu. "Nami, apakah dia di kamarmu?" Suara Bellemere membuyarkan lamunan Nami. "Ada, tapi dia sedang tidur", Ucap Nami setengah berbisik saat membuka pintu kamarnya. "Seharian ini dia tidak makan, nanti kalau dia bangun ajak dia makan ya, di dapur sudah aku siapkan sup miso untuk kalian berdua", ucap Bellemere. "Baiklah, hn..terima kasih Ibu", Ucap Nami tulus, Bellemere agak tersentak, jarang-jarang Nami memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "Ibu" dia pun tersenyum bahagia menatap putrinya itu.

"Bagaimana Nami, dia sudah berubah ya?" Tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan dia menjadi dia yang dulu untukmu sista' okay?" Kata Nami meyakinkan.

Brrmmm Brmm Brmmm

"Agh itu Nojiko dan Luffy, aku keluar dulu ya", Ucap Nami pada gadis itu, gadis itu menggangguk tanda setuju. Nami keluar dan menemui Nojiko dan Luffy. "Hai Luffy, selamat ya, kalian tadi menang kan", ucap Nami tulus. "Haha itu biasa saja, Jika ada aku, semua pasti berjalan lancar", Kata Luffy yang di sambut oleh jitakan Nojiko. "Padahal kan yang banyak mencetak angka adalah Zoro, bukan kamu", kata Nojiko meremehkan. "Hei, pacar macam apa ini, bukannya membelaku malah membela Zoro", Ucap Luffy manyun pura-pura ngambek. "Jangan ngambek dong, ya sudah, ayo masuk, kita makan bersama, akan ku masakan daging yang enak untukmu", Kata Nojiko merayu. "Okee !" Ucap Luffy bersemangat. **Heuu lemah banget ma yang namanya daging**

XXX

Pagi itu, seorang gadis cantik berkacamata menemukan cokelat dan setangkai mawar merah di depan pintu rumahnya, hn tepatnya rumah sepupunya. "Nami…!! Ada kiriman untukmu !" Teriak wanita itu. "Huammph, ada apa Tash??" Ucap Nami masih setengah sadar. "Ini untukmu", ucap gadis itu. Mr. Prince. Dahi Nami berkernyit saat membaca nama itu. Siapa Mr. Prince pikirnya. "Chungky Bar, coklat kesukaanku, Yippie", ucap Nami saat melihat ada coklat di balik mawar merah itu. "Hn.. siapa ya orang yang baik hati ini, agh whatever, yang penting aku dapat coklat, yippie" Teriak Nami kegirangan. Gadis cantik di samping Nami hanya menatap sepupunya itu dengan ekspresi keheranan.

Di lain tempat

"Hei Sanji, tumben masakanmu keasinan", Kata Brook saat memakan kare buatan Sanji. "Iya, biasanya makanan buatanmu selalu enak Sanji", timpal Usopp. "Nggak usah protes deh, syukur-syukur kalian dapat makanan gratis, huh" umpat Sanji kesal. Sanji jadi sering uring-uringan sekarang. Di pagi Minggu ini sebenarnya dia ingin ke tempat Nami, tapi niatnya batal karena dua cunguk itu (Brook dan Usopp) datang ke rumahnya untuk main playstation. "Hei, kita ke sekolah yuk" ajak Usopp. "Ngapain" Tanya Brook. "Ngenet, di sekolah kan wifi'nya hidup 24jam, tapi sekarang di sekolah orang-orang sedang latihan basket, asalkan tidak mengganggu kita boleh masuk kok" usul Usopp. "Let us go", Teriak Brook sambil menarik kerah baju Sanji. Sanji berontak, namun kaki dan tangannya di ikat oleh Usopp dan Brook. "Ini penculiikaaann !" Teriak Sanji.

Di sekolah. . . .

"Zoro, kenapa lari mu lamban sekali, apa perlu bapak carikan anjing herder supaya kamu bisa berlari cepat !" Teriak pak Franky, guru olahraga, dari pinggir lapangan. Dari awal latihan hingga sekarang, Zoro seperti tak bersemangat.

"Kamu sakit Zoro?" Tanya Luffy menghampiri Zoro di bangku pinggir lapangan. "Tidak, aku hanya, hn..", Zoro tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mengerti, kau masih memikirkannya bukan", Ucap Luffy seakan mengerti apa yang di risaukan sepupunya itu. "Dia kembali luffy, kemarin aku melihatnya !" Teriak Zoro histeris. "Aku tau, kemarin saat aku makan bersama di rumah Nojiko, Nami menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, dia juga ada di sana, katanya mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal di sana", Kata Luffy menerangkan. "Tapi aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya, aku masih belum bisa Luffy", Kata Zoro., terlihat kesedihan di raut wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Kenapa Dia", Tanya Usopp saat melewati lapangan basket. "Hn..entahlah, sepertinya ada masalah" Kata Sanji ogah-ogahan. "Yohoo hoo, cabut ke kelas, buat apa peduli dengan saingan cinta Sanji" Kata Brook terkekeh-kekeh.

XXX

"Nami, bagun", Ucap Tashigi, gadis berkacamata itu terlihat kelelahan membangunkan Nami yang tidur seperti orang mati itu. "Namiii..ini hari senin, kalau terlambat gimana?!!!" Teriak gadis berkacamata itu. "Astaga, kau ini rebut banget Tash", Kata Nami, namun matanya masih terpejam. "Memangnya jam berapa sih?" Katanya masih setengah sadar. "Jam 7 Nami, jam 7" Ucap Tashigi histeris. "Apa?!!" Teriak Nami. Nami bergegas bangun, di ambilnya seragam sekolahnya. "Igh kamu ngga mandi Nami", Tanya Tashigi dengam tampang seolah mengatakan 'Menjijikan'. "Kita sudah telat, ngga usah protes napa?!", Ucap Nami sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. "Bellemere, aku berangkat", Teriak Nami saat mau berangkat. "Hn.. ada coklat lagi?" Ucap Nami saat melihat sekotak coklat di depan pintu rumahnya. "Dari siapa Nami" Tanya Tashigi. "Mr. Prince" Katanya pendek.

Di sekolah…

"Nami, kamu ini sudah kelas IX, kenapa masih sering terlambat", Cecar Bu Robin saat mereka tiba di sekolah. "Hn..kamu anak baru ya?" Tanya Bu Robin ketika melihat Tashigi. Tashigi hanya mengangguk. "Berhubung kamu masih anak baru, kamu tidak mendapatkan hukuman, tapi untuk Nami…",

Jam Istirahat adalah jam yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap siswa. Tapi…

"Makasih ya Sanji", kata Nami menatap sahabatnya yang rela menemaninya di Wc untuk menjalani hukuman. "Iya, kenapa sih kamu terlambat terus Nami, dari kelas 7 hingga kelas 9 masih betah aja di hukum", kata Sanji mengejek. "Haha biar sajalah, kalau karena di hukum begini aku bisa berduaan denganmu, kurasa setiap haripun tak apa" Kata Nami sambil tertawa. Wajah Sanji memerah, bahkan lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus. "Ya ampun, merahnya, aku kan hanya bercanda Sanji" Tawa Nami meledak, Sanji speechles. "Bodoh" rutuk Sanji dalam hati.

Di kelas Zoro…

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu", Ucap pak Bon clay mempersilahkan.

"Nama saya Tashigi, saya harap kita bisa berteman, mohon bimbingannya" Tashigi memperkenalkan.

"Berhubung tempat duduk yang kosong hanya tinggal satu, kamu duduk di samping Zoro ya" Ucap Pak Bon Clay. Wajah keduanya membeku. Keduanya berpikir sama 'MENGAPA HARUS DIA' itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

**Sebenarnya ada hubungan apakah antara Zoro dan Tashigi, pernah kenalkah mereka berdua? Mengapa Zoro bersikap dingin pada Nami, Bagaimana hubungan Sanji dan Nami selanjutnya, apakah yang di rencanakan Vivi, dan siapakah Mr, Prince itu, tunggu kelanjutannya di ch 3 hehehehehe**

Bersambung


End file.
